Those 64 Crayons
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: All boys had some sort of strange disease, she had heard all the girls talking about it before but not Oliver, he was different and that, added with the fact he had that pack of 64 crayons she wanted so much - well, of course she would hold his hand.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dedicated to **_**emaleelilac**_**for being amazing and for giving me this idea. Make sure you check out her 64 Crayons story; it's amazing. **

**I love you Ema. **

**~ Those 64 Crayons ~ **

_**~ "**Look! I only held his hand because I wanted to borrow his crayons! It was the 64 pack, WITH THE SHARPENER!" _

Five year old Oliver Oken looked around the classroom, his bag pressed tightly to his chest before looking up at his mother and shaking his head. He bit down on his lip, trying to find at least one familiar face before he even set foot in the crowded room.

He gulped, searching for that one girl he had known in those short five years of his life. His big, brown eyes wandered the room quickly, trying his best to make contact with the sparkling blue eyes he knew so well. He sighed when he couldn't find her, getting increasingly frustrated by the second as he suddenly dropped his bag and wrapped his arms tightly around his mothers leg.

He didn't care if anybody saw him, as a tear ran down his pale face, his eyes meeting with his mothers as she shook her head and sighed. "Oliver; you were fine this morning." She impatiently rolled her eyes, pulling him away from her and bending down to look him in the eyes, "You're growing up now; I want you to start acting like it." He nodded slowly, wiping away the tears quickly before grabbing his bag and walking off.

He tried to act like he didn't care; not turning back to see if his mother had left yet and instead looking around to catch a glimpse of that long, blonde hair he loved so much. He heaved a deep sigh, sitting down on the desk at the back, finally giving up.

"Hey Oliver!" The frown that had seemed permanently attached on his young face quickly disappeared and was replaced by a huge grin, which only grew impossibly more when she jumped into the seat next to him, rambling on about how her mother didn't get out of bed until ten minutes before they were supposed to leave to get there.

He sat there, listening to her, his head on his hand as he dreamingly gazed at the only girl he believed didn't have cooties. Lilly felt the same about him, trying to stay away from all other boys apart from Oliver – they had been inseparable since they met. Their parents convinced that one day the two children were going to get married, and live happily ever after.

"Have you been crying?" She finally stopped, noticing the redness underneath his eyes and shaking her head in genuine concern, she put a hand on his shoulder and frowned before looking around and pulling him closer to her,

"Is kindergarden... hard?" She whispered, her eyes filled with worry and despair, remembering all those promises from her parents that she was going to be fine this year and for the next few years, _you're just going to be colouring and spelling. _She shook her head and her eyes met with his, tearful blue eyes connecting with warm, brown ones. Oliver laughed a little and shook his head,

"I don't think so." He smiled at her, before leaning down to grab his bag and take out the contents. Lilly's warm smile soon returned, reassured by her friend as the teacher started speaking at the front.

"Oliver..." She whispered finally, turning to face him, only to be distracted by something on the desk, she gasped dramatically as she grabbed at the shiny box. She remembered begging her parents for it, being told that she didn't need that many crayons and she didn't need crayons for that much money.

She tried to find the words to say as she opened up the lid on it, her fingers travelling along the different colours, different shades and most of all.. that sharpener. She shook her head, looking up at him as he grinned at her, reaching out for his crayons before she pulled them away from him.

"Can I use them?" She bit down on her lip, looking at him as he shook his head, those crayons were his most prized possession and he wasn't about to let anyone use them. Her eyes grew big as she moved a little bit closer to him, her hand still on the crayons, "Please..."

"Why should I let you?" His voice was quiet as he grabbed for them again, sighing when she pulled them back even more away from him. "'Cause we're best friends." She smiled at him, knowing it was true but he shook his head again, causing her smile to quickly falter.

She thought about it for a moment, looking down at the crayons she was so desperate to use before reaching out for his hand, lacing her fingers innocently through his and grinning at him. _Boys _have some strange disease, she thought to herself, but not _Oliver. _He was different.

Oliver turned a dark shade of red as he nodded at her, not wanting her to let go of his hand as she smiled and pushed those sixty four crayons in between them – neither of them knowing that it was only the beginning for them.

_She held his hand for the rest of the week... a week he could never forget. _


End file.
